A Late Night, Unexpected Visit
by AlternateEgo91
Summary: This is set a few months in the future after 2X13. Felicity is woken up in the middle of the night by some mysterious banging from her front door that can't be ignored. When she finds out the other members of Team Arrow have been drinking heavily, jealousy, hilarity, comfort and fluff ensue. An Olicity fic with some big brother Dig love and a strong willed sassy Felicity. Enjoy!


**AN: Hi there, awesome readers! I am loving the positivity that I am getting back from this story! THANK YOU! I have a few people requesting a continuation. I originally wrote this as a one shot and really had no intention of continuing, however if enough of you let me know that you would like to see where this story can go, I will definitely try to deliver. So just let me know your opinion in the reviews or send me a message (I'm still not exactly sure how this thing works just yet lol) Again thanks for reading!  
**

'For the love of all things holy.' Felicity groaned as she sat up in bed, due only to the obnoxious banging coming from her front door. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, dangling her feet above the cold hardwood floor. Eyes still closed, she gripped the edge of the mattress silently praying for the strength not drain the bank account of whoever was the culprit of this extremely late night interruption of her very rare sleep cycle. The banging continued so she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head towards the ceiling.

"Did I do something to offend you? In this life or maybe even a past life to deserve this lack of sleep? Sleep deprivation is a form of torture you know!" The banging continued louder and more rapidly now. She sighed loudly and rocked herself out of bed. She walked toward the offending ruckus as quickly as her sleep-hazed state would allow. She was two knocks away from waking up her entire apartment building with her 'loud voice.' She swung open her door to be greeted by the two men she called her best friends and secretly to herself, her two biggest pains in her ass. Of course, one much more than the other. I'll leave you to your deductions, about which was which.

"Is someone dying? Someone better be dying." Felicity greeted them.

In front of her were two very noticeably drunk men. Oliver was on her right, slummed against her doorframe grinning stupidly at her, while Dig stood to her left wobbling slightly, but at least not using anything to hold himself up.

"That glad to see us huh? I'm sorry Felicity," Dig started to explain, slightly slurring. "I tried to drag this pain in the ass home, but he insisted that we come here first. When I tried to reason with him, he threatened to round house kick me into next week."

"You're damn right," Oliver piped up "My judo skills are highly advanced."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh softy at the sight in front of her. Her two closest friends: two intimidatingly large men, who always remained so reserved and in control standing in front of her in the middle of the night, bickering about who could kick whose ass. '_Frickin children. Very large, very lethal children' _she thought.

"Well as much as this conversation about who has the better judo skills is super important, Oliver why did you feel the need to come here at," Felicity looked back to her microwave clock, pushing her glasses further up her nose and finished sharply, "three in the morning?"

Waiting for an answer, she noticed that he was hardly paying attention to her. His eyes were glued to her legs with an appreciative smile plastered on his face. Felicity looked down and realized she was only in boy shorts and her old ratty MIT t-shirt. She instantly blushed, "Hey! Queen! Eyes up here buddy!" Oliver chuckled and his eyes finally reached her face. Suddenly, his expression turned extremely sober.

"How did your date with Barry go?"

"Seriously? That's why you're here? If you knew I had a date with Barry why would you guys come? What if he was still here? That would have been embarrassing for all parties involved."

Oliver straightened up. "Is he here?" he practically growled.

Felicity sighed, "No, Oliver. He was a perfect gentleman. He took me to dinner, paid, kissed me goodnight and dropped me off here. Not exactly a scenario that requires a house call from you two." Felicity pointed a finger at each of them. Dig simply put his hands up in surrender and pointed at Oliver. Oliver, forever oblivious, chose to continue his questioning.

His voice dropped even lower, "He kissed you?"

"Oh please," Felicity turned around leaving the door open to let the dynamic duo into her small apartment. "Do yourselves a favor and help yourselves to some water. I'll be right back."

She walked into her bedroom, shut the door and leaned against it. Oliver and her had been playing this game for months. This incredibly frustrating furthest thing from sexy tango of jealousy, heated eye contact, intense arguments and soft touches. She knew he had feelings for her, she just wasn't sure what type of feelings they were and she had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't either. Their relationship was so much different from the one that she shared with Dig. Things with Dig were always so easy, like working with her big brother. Things with Oliver were always so complicated and tense. They would have these conversations when she thought they were making forward motion in their relationship, only to have Oliver pull back from her. One step forward, two steps backwards, rinse and repeat. The man was killing her. She cared deeply for him, but that didn't mean that she was going to wait around for him to finally make a decision about how he felt about her. Barry was sweet and they got along so well. She liked him, there was no doubt about that, but Oliver was never too far from her mind. Oliver was in a league all his own. Felicity loved Oliver for more reasons than she could count. For the obvious ones, like all the good he tried to do in his family's name, his constant need to save his city, and the way he always put others first. She also had the privilege of knowing the man he truly was, when he could take off his masks in front of her and just be Oliver. She would never admit these things out loud, of course, not until he decided to act like an adult and actually talk to her about the obvious tension in their relationship. She pushed off from the door and grabbed some sweats from her dresser. She threw them on and opened the door to get these two drunkards a cab so she could finally get some rest.

She came out of her bedroom to find Dig in the kitchen responsibly drinking a glass of water with a bottle of aspirin that he must have found in her cabinet, left out on the counter. He looked at her guiltily, "Hey, I'm just trying to stay ahead of the curve." She laughed, knowing that without that aspirin both of these boys would be whining about their hangovers tomorrow morning.

She looked to her right, into her living room and she saw Oliver hunched over on the floor, searching through the basket where she kept all her DVDs. He had commandeered her purple fuzzy throw blanket that she kept on her couch and wrapped it around himself. Apparently, alcohol caused Oliver to regress into a toddler looking for toys to play with.

"And what exactly are you doing Mr. Queen?"

Oliver's head perked up from the basket. "Let's watch a movie! You are always telling me I need to catch up on my pop culture references and there is no time like the present, Miss Smoak." Oliver replied, a wide grin on his face.

Was he serious? Where is the broody, stiff-jaw Oliver Queen she was used to? Had she known it only took vodka to loosen her boss up, she would have rallied to have a bar installed directly in the Arrow Cave with mandatory shots at the end of their days that ended with y. She looked back at Diggle who was now standing behind her. "I'm not going to get anywhere by arguing with him am I?"

"Would we be here at three in the morning if I could have talked some sense into the kid?" The older man quipped with a smile playing at his lips.

Felicity sighed, for what seemed the 50th time in the last 20 minutes "Ugh, fine. And what about you, you going to join us for movie night?"

"Noo thank you. Another time. I told Lyla I'm on the way home."

"Oh wonderful. Leaving me here with our drunken hero turned toddler. Thank god there's nothing sharp around. Get home safe John." Diggle chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, there's a cab downstairs."

Suddenly his huge form was leaning over her and kissed her on the top of her head. He leaned down further towards her ear and whispered, " You be careful with him. He tries to get handsy, you let me know, he's not the only one with advanced judo capabilities." She giggled and squeezed Dig's hand as he pulled away.

"I'll be fine Dig. Got all that sparring knowledge tucked away just waiting to be used. Tell Lyla I said hi."

"Always do. Good night Felicity. Night man, I'll pick you up in the morning!" He shouted over to Oliver, who was still carelessly wading through the abundance of DVDs. Oliver looked up and sent him a drunken lazy grin. "See you tomorrow Dig."

Felicity followed Dig out to lock the door behind him. She turned around to see Oliver standing now with her purple blanket still hanging from his shoulders. He held out a case to her and she walked over to grab it.

"Harry Potter? You landed on Harry Potter?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Don't you judge. Besides, I have heard you make more than one Harry Potter reference so I know you like this movie. Plus I saw the first four before the island and I'm curious to see if the good guys win. Though, since it's been so long we should probably start at the beginning. And side note, I always secretly had a thing for the smart bossy one." He admitted, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

The sides of her lips twitched upwards. "I'll make the popcorn." She said quickly turning on her heels towards her kitchen so that hopefully he wouldn't see the blush creeping up her face. When she came back, bowl in hand, he had cocooned himself in her fuzzy throw blanket.

"You going to share that Mr. Queen or you going to force a girl to shiver in her own home?"

"I would never allow such disrespect. Come on in." He said raising up his arm and the blanket, allowing her to get underneath it and him. She hesitated for a second, looking from the spot he created for her and then back to his face. He had that irresistible, well-practiced playboy Oliver Queen smirk on his face and she gave in with embarrassing ease and sat down. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side. She allowed herself to lean into his warmth. Oddly enough, she felt completely relaxed and at ease tucked in towards Oliver's body. She felt safe, warm and unexpectedly at home. She didn't want to question their very intimate position, so she decided to utilize that mental filter she had been working hard on and kept her mouth shut. She decided if she was already forced out of bed in the middle of the night, she would at least enjoy herself. The universe had owed her one any way.

Right around the time Harry was told that he was a wizard, Felicity's curiosity could no longer be contained. She looked up at him, his eyes glued to the TV, face relaxed. It was nice to see him so at peaceful, no worry lines or 'angry face,' but she had to know.

"So what exactly prompted yours and Digs bromantic date tonight?"

Oliver turned his head and raised a eyebrow at her, "Our bromantic date?"

"Well, yeah, I've left you two alone in the Arrow Cave before, but this is the first time you've gotten wasted together and shown up at my door in the middle of the night."

Oliver looked thoughtful for a minute, probably mulling through is vodka soaked brain for an answer and then finally he said, "Well, you."

"Me?" She leaned back, only to have Oliver squeeze her tighter to him. "How do I have anything to do your and Dig's shot intake?"

He looked down at her for a moment longer before turning to watch Harry walk with Hagrid through Diagon Alley. "When you left for your, well, your prior appointment, I started to train. By my fourth broken dummy, Dig stopped me and convinced me to call it a night and go upstairs for a drink. I was in kind of a grumpy mood,"

"Grumpy? It sounds like you were injected with Mirakuru." Felicity interrupted.

He let out a light chuckle and continued, "And because of my less than pleasant mood I challenged Dig to go shot for shot. Needless to say that neither of our competitive natures really helped in the situation."

"Well that explains the epic drunk you guys showed up in, but that doesn't explain your need to come here."

"I. Well I, I needed to see you." Oliver turned from the television once again to look into Felicity's eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Felicity."

Felicity's heart practically stopped. Her stomach inverted and she could feel herself flush. This man was definitely trying to kill her. She desperately wanted to continue this conversation, but she reminded herself that he was still feeling the affects of all those aforementioned shots. She was not going to let him get away with having this conversation anything less than stone cold sober. For now, that spectacular stomach flip would have to be enough.

"You're not going to lose me." She whispered, echoing his words that he had used only a few months prior to comfort her. She turned back to Hermione introducing herself to Harry and snuggled herself back into his side, a large smile gracing her beautiful features.

By the time the movie ended Felicity had fallen asleep against Oliver. He looked down at her, smiling to himself. He was one lucky bastard. He was an idiot for coming here the way he did, all drunk and jealous but if the end result was Felicity curled up against him he might have to be a drunken idiot more often. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed sleep in a real bed. He shook her softly and whispered, "Felicity, wake up. Wake up, Harry Potter saved the day."

Felicity shifted next to him, slowly rousing. She looked up at him a grin spreading across her face. "Good. I was hoping to take a few days off from saving the world." She stretched her arms above her head and unleashed a lengthy yawn. 'Damn it, why did everything she did have to be so frickin cute' Oliver thought.

When she was settled back down into the couch, she looked over to him still grinning, eyes heavily lidded. Oliver couldn't help himself, he reached out to cup her cheek. His movement must have shocked her because the sleep drained from her face as her eyes widened. He stared into her bright blue eyes and decided, finally, that he wanted to look into those eyes everyday for the rest of his life. He was always holding back when it came to her, for her own protection, but when he looked into those eyes, he forgot why he even bothered. He slowly leaned forward, until he felt two small hands push against his chest. He glanced down at her hands and looked back up quirking an eyebrow up.

"Don't you dare kiss me Oliver Queen."

He leaned back astonished at her words. She wagged a finger at him and continued. "No, no way. Our first kiss is not going to be you drunk and acting all crazy jealous as if Barry stole your favorite toy. I deserve more than that, Oliver. So you are going to sleep off your remaining buzz on my couch and tomorrow you are going wear that dark grey suit I like, pick me up at 7 and take me on a date. I'll be kind and allow you to choose the activity."

Oliver was completely stunned for a minute until his foggy brain could realize that she was completely right. As always. He did not want this to be some drunken hook up. Felicity deserved so much more than him but at least she was willing to let him take her on a date. A slow grin appeared on his face, "You are remarkable Felicity Smoak."

He brushed a stray stand of blond hair from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek, "I'll pick you up at seven sharp. Wear that blue dress I like with the zipper down the middle. It'll make both our lives easier towards the end of the night."

Felicity's mouth opened a bit to gape at his forwardness. Oliver just smiled wider. Without another word, he curled up on her couch with the throw blanket he clearly had become attached to. As she got up and padded towards her room, she thought 'Oh there is no doubt about it now, Oliver Queen is certainly going to be the death of me.'


End file.
